Question: Erika, who is 14 years old, flips a fair coin whose sides are labeled 10 and 20, and then she adds the number on the top of the flipped coin to the number she rolls on a standard die. What is the probability that the sum equals her age in years? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: The only way for the sum to be a 14 is for her coin flip to be a 10 and for her roll to be a 4. This can only occur in $\frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{1}{6} = \boxed{\frac{1}{12}}$.